Little Pain, Little Proud
by Atabik-San
Summary: Yasu conoce a alguien que puede ser de utilidad a la banda, pero eventos extraños comienzan a ocurrir... ¿El pasado de alguien puede realmente interferir con la vida presente?
1. Prólogo

**Little Pain****, Little Proud **

**By Atabik San**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Nana no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ai Yasawa y Konami (si no me equivoco). No olvides lavarte las manos antes de comer y después de ir al baño.

**Prólogo**

Y todo comienza aquí… estoy en la delegación, he sido remitida por intentar defenderme de un tipo que cree que mi pasado rige mi vida. Pero… ¿en realidad es así? Tal vez, juzguen ustedes.

Hace ya dos años que llegué a Tokio en busca de una oportunidad que creí sería fácil obtener aquí, mi pueblo es pequeño y tradicional por lo que creí que allí no había nada para mí, mi padre es dueño de un Dojo y aunque creemos que el genero no importa a mi no me llamó la vida de las artes marciales; por su parte mi madre pasó mucho tiempo enseñándome los enseres domésticos, decía que como la hija mayor tendría que desposarme con alguien digno de llevar el honor de la familia más allá de lo que pudo hacerlo mi padre… tampoco me entusiasma la idea de contraer matrimonio.

Mi sueño siempre fue convertirme en alguien importante, entrar en el mundo de la farándula de algún modo, hacerme famosa y tener mi propio programa de televisión, tal vez no como actriz, más bien como conductora de algún programa importante, como la imagen principal de esos famosos programas de música que tanto me gustan, mostrando a los televidentes el hermoso y lúgubre mundo del Rock y el Punk, mostrar que existe algo más que el mundo prefabricado que tratan de vendernos día con día.

Entonces lo hice, dejé el pueblo apenas terminando la escuela, dije a mis padres que tal vez entraría en alguna universidad si era admitida y me dijeron que hasta entonces no vería un solo yen salido de su bolsa así que trabajé duro al principio, conseguí un cuarto pequeño en un alojamiento de estudiantes y presenté varios exámenes de ingreso, a pesar de mis esfuerzos no fui admitida la primera vez. Así que tenía que pagar el alquiler, la luz, el gas, teléfono, el agua… en fin, todo eso apenas me dejaba algo de dinero para mis necesidades, mi madre me mandaba algo de arroz de vez en cuando y entonces no tenía que preocuparme por mis comidas, comencé a trabajar en una librería, luego en mis tardes libres en un videoclub, los fines de semana en un trabajo como demostradora y en las noches me dedicaba a estudiar duro para ingresar a una universidad, quería ser relacionista publica.

Pero entonces las cosas comenzaron a salir mal, la librería se quemó una noche de abril, el videoclub quebró y me quedé sin trabajo, y para colmo los trabajos como demostradora eran cada vez más patéticos con ridículos uniformes y zapatillas que torturaban mis pies… así que, cansada de trabajar duro sin ver resultados me decidí… tomaría el camino fácil…

No recuerdo con quien fue mi primera vez, tampoco recuerdo donde fue, pero recuerdo que gracias a ello, pagué el alquiler de dos meses y pude comer correctamente durante dos semanas más, así que volví a hacerlo… pasé un año así, pude pagar un cuarto para mí, pagué mis libros, los muebles, algunos lujos, víveres nunca me faltaron, pude comprar ropa nueva… hasta el día que ocurrió todo aquello, entonces, un año y medio después de comenzar decidí que era tiempo de parar y reivindicarme; después de todo ya había logrado ingresar a la universidad y siempre podría dedicarme a otra cosa.

-Dime Kaede san- me decía el abogado que tenía aires de superioridad y vestía ropas caras y elegantes -¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear de ese modo?

-Mi padre tenía un Dojo- respondí un poco impaciente –no creo que sea relevante pero… dígame ¿por qué me están juzgando a mí y no al tipo que trató de violarme?

-¿Tiene usted dinero para poner una demanda legal contra él?- preguntó de manera arrogante

-Si lo tuviera ¿creé que hubiese pedido un abogado del estado¿Acaso la justicia tiene un precio?

-No creo que sea el caso- dijo un hombre calvo de lentes oscuros y perforaciones múltiples que acompañaba al abogado –solo queremos saber cuál es la situación en la que se encuentra

En ese momento me sentí tan frustrada que estuve al borde de las lágrimas, iba a comenzar a gritar en cualquier momento de no ser porque el abogado de ropas elegantes y semblante estirado interrumpió el momento.

-Iré por algo de tabaco- dijo restándole importancia al caso – ¿Quiere que le traiga un poco? Parece que por aquí no las tratan muy bien

-No fumo, gracias, pero le agradecería si pudiera traerme algunos caramelos- dije sonrojada

-¿Caramelos?- preguntaron ambos intrigados -¿Qué clase de caramelos?

-Paletas- respondí tímida –por favor

-Bien- dijo el abogado –dejo todo en tus manos, Yasushi kun- le dijo a su acompañante y se fue poniendo las manos en los bolsillos

-Perdona las molestias, él suele ser un poco irritante, me parece que cree que es demasiado para este trabajo

-Supongo que querrá trabajar con alguien que pueda pagar sus honorarios- suspiré -¿Tú eres abogado?

-Soy practicante, se supone que estoy ayudándole en este caso… no pareces muy afectada

-Tal vez… escúchame, yo no pedí esto, el tipo intentó abusar de mí, yo me defendí y ahora soy quien enfrenta cargos criminales… estoy en la universidad, me ha costado mucho trabajo entrar y… ahora además de que he perdido clases tengo que cargar con una mancha en mi expediente…- entonces comencé a llorar, puse mi rostro entre mis manos y lloré, no podía más, no quería llorar enfrente de ellos, no quería llorar frente a nadie, no quería llorar frente a mí misma…

-Vamos a ayudarte, si él no quiere hacerlo, entonces lo haré yo, de alguna manera vamos a limpiar tu nombre… pero tienes que confiar en nosotros, por favor, confía en mí…

Entonces tomó mi mano entre las suyas y pude sentirlo, una calidez inesperada, una calidez que no iba para nada con la imagen fría y ruda que desprendía, se quitó los lentes oscuros y pude ver sus ojos negros llenos de confianza y de algo que hasta la fecha no he podido decir lo que es; sin embargo me invitaban a poner mi vida entera en sus manos.

-¿Cómo vas a sacarme de aquí?- pregunté tratando de tranquilizarme

-Antes que nada, necesito saber a ciencia cierta a qué te dedicas, y todo lo que pueda sernos útil

-Trabajo por las noches en algunos centros nocturnos- dije sin pena –Busco bandas y las presento en algunos bares y lugares que sirven de plataformas para darse a conocer, tanto las bandas como los lugares donde las presento me pagan una comisión

-¿Y durante el día?- preguntó el chico

-Estudio, asisto a la universidad, estoy en la carrera de Relaciones Publicas, duermo un poco en las tardes y durante las noches mientras la banda toca yo hago los deberes

-¿Cómo conseguiste ese trabajo?- preguntó el chico

-Ahí es dónde encontraremos problemas- dije avergonzada –me dedique un tiempo a la vida fácil- suspiré –la mayoría de mis clientes eran músicos amateurs integrantes de bandas nada conocidas, entonces creí que podía hacer algo con eso… me refiero a algo productivo

-Supongo que eso será un problema… ¿hace cuánto que dejaste ese negocio?

-Casi un año- dije desviando la mirada

-Tengo entendido que entraste en la escuela una semana después de comenzadas las clases ¿puedo saber el motivo?

-Puedes- dije encogiéndome en la silla, abracé mis rodillas y puse mi rostro entre ellas –estuve hospitalizada…

-¿Alguna enfermedad?- preguntó intentando ser amable y negué con la cabeza

Para ser honesta en ese momento mi imagen no era la de ninguna niña buena, tampoco quería serlo, vestía ropas negras de cuero con accesorios en plata, llenas de cadenas y cremalleras, estoperoles y anillos más grandes que mis propios dedos, llevaba una perforación en la ceja derecha, además de las múltiples perforaciones en mis orejas, calzaba pesadas botas negras con casquillo de metal y estaba prácticamente enfundada en mis ropas. La chamarra siempre cerrada que no dejaba ver mi cuello y cuyas mangas cubrían mis muñecas, no quedaba libre más piel que la de mis manos y mi rostro. Llevaba el cabello a la altura de los hombros, lacio y negro, aunque mi color natural es el castaño claro.

-Bien, espero que no hayas asustado mucho a nuestra cliente, Yasushi kun- dijo el abogado entrando de improviso aventando una bolsa con caramelos, saqué una paleta y la desenvolví con cuidado procurando tener entera la envoltura que luego doblé con paciencia y precisión. – ¿Usted no fuma señorita Nagase san?- me preguntó burlón el abogado

-No- respondí seca y a la defensiva –lo dejé hace un buen tiempo- añadí

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico –En el mundo en el que te desenvuelves, fumar es un hábito difícil de evitar

-Tengo buenas razones- dije abriendo las cremalleras de las mangas de mi chamarra, la arremangué a la altura de los codos y extendí mis brazos

-¿Cómo se hizo eso?- preguntó asombrado el abogado apartando la vista mientras el chico que lo acompañaba examinaba de cerca las marcas y el resto de mis brazos

-La pregunta no es cómo- dijo el chico apagando su cigarrillo –Es quién…

-El último de mis clientes- respondí encogiendo los brazos otra vez cómo si con eso pudiera protegerme del recuerdo –No pude defenderme, era un sádico que sabía como jugar su juego…

-Pero usted es una experta en artes marciales- dijo el abogado incrédulo

-Las artes marciales no funcionan cuando alguien te droga, te amarra y te golpea y tortura hasta la inconciencia…- le dije enfadada –dejé ese mundo con la firme intención de no volver jamás y… si no salgo de este asunto no podré dejarlo atrás nunca…

-Entonces supongo que no hay más remedio- dijo el abogado suspirando derrotado –tomaré tu caso… vendré a verte mañana en la mañana y hablaremos más sobre el asunto

-Pero hoy no ha escuchado nada sobre él- dije molesta al hombre –su ayuda es buena, pero prefiero que él tome el caso- señalé al chico frente a mí y él pareció sorprendido

-Pero es solo un…

-Pues parece más apto que usted- le dije sin alterarme llevándome otra vez la paleta a la boca

-Bien, Nagase Kaede san- me dijo el muchacho –Haremos cuanto nos sea posible para limpiar tu nombre

-Muchas gracias- dije viéndolos levantarse y dar la vuelta –una cosa más- dije antes de que se retiraran, el chico se volvió hacia mí -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos

-Yasushi, Takagi Yasushi- dijo mientras se colocaba otra vez los lentes oscuros.

Esa vez lo vi retirarse despacio, con paso firme detrás del abogado pero se había quedado conmigo… de alguna forma se quedó a mi lado esa noche, velando mi sueño, acompañándome…

------------------- -------------------- ------------------------- -----------------------------

Es el principio de algo que viene ebullendo en mi kabeza, dependo muxo de su respuesta, jo! todo en vista de ke mis OC son personas sumamente akomplejadas, martirizadas físikamente ke pretendo llevar a los límites emocionales a travéz de los personajes y las historias originales. En fin... espero sus comentarios para saber si seguirla o que se kede en un sueño frustrado XD


	2. Capitulo 1: Blast

**Little Pain****, Little Proud **

**By Atabik San**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Nana no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ai Yasawa y Konami (si no me equivoco). Come frutas y verduras.

**N/A:** un agradecimiento especial a Pamechos que ha tenido la amabilidad de dedicarme un espacio en su página para que otros lean las tarugadas que escribo y gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

**Capítulo 1: Blast**

Estaba con el dueño del lugar, era un tipo robusto de mal talante que pretendía ser todo un conquistador. La realidad era que lucía un tanto ridículo, ataviado con monumentales joyas de oro, anillos enormes, cadenas gruesas con dijes fastuosos, me recordaba a los mafiosos de las películas americanas.

-Así que vienes a hablar de negocios ¿no eres muy pequeña para eso?- me preguntó con arrogancia encendiendo un puro

-Tengo 20- respondí seca, tenía las manos en las bolsas de la chamarra y una pierna cruzada de modo varonil –y sé perfectamente como hacer negocios con gente del ramo

-He escuchado que eres un genio de la música, sabes reconocer a una buena banda con solo escuchar un minuto de su música- dijo uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban, seguramente el gerente del lugar

-Me sobreestiman- dije sin inmutarme –lo cierto es que he conseguido un par de buenas bandas para algunos lugares con algo de prestigio entre la gente que gusta de lo underground, nada fuera de lo común

-¿Cómo funciona tu negocio?- preguntó un chico que no dejaba de hacer anotaciones en una portátil –necesitamos estar seguros de que eres de fiar

-No tengo ningún secreto, las bandas mandan un demo a mi apartamento, yo me encargo de escucharlo y decidir cuál sería el mejor lugar para presentarlos si son buenos, también frecuento varios de los lugares en donde los he presentado, así es como defino el género y la banda que necesitan, desde lugares que requieren algo de Reggae, hasta aquellos que van más con algo pesado…

-¿Has venido antes a este lugar?- preguntó el que parecía ser el gerente

-Lo he visitado un par de veces, pero su reputación los precede

-Así que lo que pretendes es ampliar tu negocio

-Prefiero decir que pretendo elevar la categoría- dije con algo de cinismo

-Me agrada tu actitud, muchacha- dijo el dueño –Tal vez esté dispuesto a escuchar tu propuesta… en la cama- agregó en un tono dulzón que me desagradó completamente, aún más que la propuesta. Me levanté de golpe y conmigo se levantaron dos hombres que había a mis espaldas. Seguramente los guaruras del hombre.

-Esa no es mi manera de negociar- dije serena aún con las manos en los bolsillos –si cambia de opinión y aún quiere negociar correctamente, como la gente civilizada llame a este número, con su permiso- dije retirándome después de dejar mi tarjeta en la mesita de centro que separaba los sofás.

-Kaede san- llamó el hombre con voz divertida y seria –Lo lamento en verdad, por favor vuelva, hablaremos de negocios

-¿Se está divirtiendo conmigo, Señor?- dije comenzando a enfadarme

-No pretendí hacerlo, lo lamento- me dijo sincero con una ligera reverencia que me dejó sin habla –dígame¿desea tomar algo?- hizo una seña con la mano y uno de sus empleados se acercó enseguida

-Tráeme un Martíni seco y… ¿cerveza? Para la señorita

-Mejor un Güisqui en las rocas, por favor- dije sacando una paleta de la bolsa de mi chamarra, la desenvolví cuidando de no romper la envoltura y me la llevé a la boca para comenzar a doblar el papel brillante que me quedó en las manos

-¿Gustas un cigarrillo?- dijo sacando una elegante cigarrera del bolsillo de su saco, negué con la mano y volví a sentarme. Él tomó uno y lo prendió –Háblame de tu propuesta- me dijo cuando las bebidas llegaron

-En mi negocio ambas partes aportan para que se dé un convenio, la banda es contactada y me da una cantidad razonable para presentarlos en el lugar que también hizo su aporte.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?- preguntó el gerente

-Regularmente cobro de acuerdo a la calidad de la banda, en su caso y por única ocasión cobraré lo que cobro cuando la banda es de poca calidad y ofreceré a ustedes una banda que no tiene comparación

-Nuestro lugar es muy versátil- dijo el hombre de las anotaciones –necesitas algo realmente bueno para poder llegar a la gente de aquí, además…

-Usted no se preocupe-dije después de dar un trago a mi Güisqui –esta banda ha superado incluso mis propias expectativas, tienen la imagen, el carisma, el talento y la fuerza para llenar cualquier escenario donde se presenten

-¿De qué genero estamos hablando?

-Punk- respondí después de otro sorbo

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la banda?

-Black Stones- dije terminándome el trago de golpe

-¿La cantidad?

-50,000 yenes

-Hecho- dijo el dueño extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato –Yagami san se pondrá en contacto contigo esta semana para avisarte sobre el día y la hora de la presentación, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo besando el dorso de mi mano de manera galante

-No es necesaria tanta galantería, Hatori san- dije retirando mi mano y llevándola otra vez a la bolsa mientras con la otra detenía la paleta que había sacado de mi boca –Espero verle en el evento

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo haciendo un guiño que preferí ignorar al tiempo que salía del lugar.

Al día siguiente regresé a la escuela, no soy una chica muy sociable, además de que la gente suele estereotiparme y temerme por mi apariencia hice algunas cosas para ponerme al corriente después de hacerle una visita al director. Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo decidí salir de la escuela para almorzar lejos de las miradas acusadoras de mis compañeros. Me dirigí a la salida cuando comencé a notar barullo de la gente a mi alrededor que me señalaba con la mirada y murmuraba cosas a sus acompañantes, entonces miré al frente y distinguí una figura extrañamente familiar recargada en una de las columnas de la reja principal.

-Yasushi kun- llamé aún sorprendida una vez que llegué a su lado -¡qué sorpresa!- exclamé

-Ohaiio, Kaede chan- saludó exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunté golpeándome mentalmente por sentirme como una chiquilla en ese momento –Creí que estarías en la oficina

-Tengo un poco de tiempo libre y decidí pasar a saludarte, después de todo la oficina queda bastante cerca de aquí

-Qué agradable de tu parte¿ya has almorzado algo?- le pregunté –pensaba salir a almorzar a Jackson's¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-Claro, vamos- dijo apagando su cigarrillo y tirando la colilla exhalando el humo del mismo antes de ponernos en marcha

-Parece que has causado curiosidad entre mis compañeros- dije viendo a un par de chicas que cuchicheaban y nos lanzaban miradas de soslayo

-Supongo que llamo un poco la atención- dijo sereno sacándome una sonrisa fugaz –Así que si sabes sonreír- me dijo divertido

-Nunca dije lo contrario- le dije sin mirarlo

-Pues no lo habías hecho, te va bien- me dijo y sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro

-Gra… gracias- le dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, sintiéndome patética –Aunque a veces no encuentro motivos para hacerlo- añadí

Finalmente llegamos al lugar y el encargado nos saludó amablemente, pedí lo usual y le recomendé algo a Yasushi, pedimos un par de expresos y comenzamos una agradable conversación en la barra del lugar.

-¿Tuviste algún problema en la escuela el día de hoy?- me preguntó

-En realidad no, supongo que tuviste algo que ver con ello, muchas gracias

-No fue nada, supongo que tienes una buena reputación en tu escuela entre el profesorado, ha sido muy sencillo exponerles la verdad sobre tu caso

-"La verdad sobre mi caso"- repetí –supongo que eso ha sido todo- dije tratando de parecer indiferente pero sintiendo una ligera punzada en el pecho –No sé cómo agradecértelo

-No ha sido nada, además, supongo que encontrarás la forma de hacerlo tarde o temprano

-Háblame más de tu banda, Yasushi- le pedí poniendo salsa de tomate a mis papas fritas

-Ya sabes que somos cuatro, Nana es la vocalista, Shinichi toca el bajo, Nobuo la guitarra y yo la batería, no tenemos covers y tocamos algo de punk, no somos gran cosa pero Nana es fantástica frente al micrófono

-Me gustaría escucharlos algún día- dije antes de dar una mordida a mi hamburguesa

-Por el momento no tenemos ninguna presentación en puerta, aún trabajo en ello, sin embargo ensayamos todas las noches en un estudio que no está muy lejos de aquí

-¿Tienes algún demo?- le dije –tal vez pueda conseguirles algo

-Por el momento no, pero ¿te gustaría asistir a algún ensayo?- me preguntó

-No quiero molestar- dije dando un sorbo a mi café –supongo que una cara desconocida les desconcertaría en un ensayo, además podrían molestarse

-No lo creo, también podrías conocer a Hachi, ella no es miembro de la banda pero nos agrada que vaya a visitarnos

-¿Hachi?- pregunté intrigada

-En realidad es la compañera de piso de Nana, se llevan bastante bien a pesar de ser bastante opuestas

-¿Hachi y Nana?- sonreí mirando mi hamburguesa -¡Qué curioso!

-Ambas se llaman Nana, así que Nana le ha llamado Hachi a su compañera que ella considera una mascota- explicó él

-Aún así, es curioso, no todos los días encuentras a alguien que se llame como tú y que precisamente tenga tu edad… supongo que es cosa del destino…

-Nana no cree en el destino, aunque es algo que Hachi diría… ¿Crees en el destino?- me preguntó

-No lo sé, no he comprobado que exista aunque en ocasiones las coincidencias me hacen creer que existe

-¿Coincidencias?- me preguntó intrigado

-Supongo que el que tú y yo nos encontrásemos no es casualidad, yo ayudo a los grupos que tratan de emprender vuelo y tú me ayudaste en una situación difícil de la que yo sola no hubiese salido nunca

Yasushi se quedó callado, terminamos en silencio y me acompañó de regreso a la escuela, se despidió de mí en la puerta, di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

-¡Kaede san!- me llamó Yasushi en voz alta –paso por ti a las siete, estate lista- me dijo acomodándose las gafas, dio media vuelta y se fue con su paso tranquilo dejándome atónita y sonrojada.

Metí nuevamente mis manos a mis bolsillos, saqué una paleta, la desenvolví con cuidado y me la llevé a la boca mientras jugaba con la envoltura metálica que me había quedado en las manos. Mi móvil me sacó de mis cavilaciones, contesté y cuando colgué pude sentir un ligero temblor en mis rodillas, saqué mi agenda e hice una anotación, corrí al salón de clases saqué mi reproductor de mp3 y me puse los audífonos, deseando llegar a casa, darme un baño y arreglarme para ver a Yasushi y a su banda.

Me puse un pantalón de cuero negro con algunas aplicaciones metálicas, mis botas negras, una pequeña camiseta negra y mi chamarra, me maquillé como siempre y me peiné como siempre, tomé algunas paletas de mi repisa y me tomé un vaso de leche para tranquilizarme. Yasushi llegó a las siete en punto, no conocía a nadie más puntual.

-Kombanwa, Kaede san- me saludó -¿Estás lista?

-Kombanwa, Yasushi kun, estoy un poco nerviosa

-No hay por qué estarlo, vamos, esta algo retirado así que iremos en taxi- me dijo esperando que terminara de calzarme las botas a la entrada

-Solo espero que tus amigos no se molesten- suspiré

-No lo harán, sé que les agradarás

Suspiré, salimos de allí y tomamos un taxi después de caminar un rato y de hacer unas compras que le sugerí. Llegamos al estudio y las luces estaban prendidas y al parecer había alguien en la batería, Yasushi no se extrañó pero me detuvo antes de entrar.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor, Kaede san- me dijo muy serio

-Dime- le dije intrigada

-A partir de este momento me gustaría que nos dejásemos de formalidades y me llames Yasu, como todo el mundo

-Bien- sonreí –en ese caso dejémonos de formalidades y llámame Kaede

-Hecho- me dijo asintiendo

Cuando entramos, pude ver a una chica delgada de cabello negro y corto, bastante atractiva sentada en el lugar del baterista sacando algunos sonidos bastante regulares.

-Nana- exclamó Yasu –Así que has llegado temprano- sonrió quitándose el saco, lo dobló y lo dejó junto a su portafolio en una silla

-Yasu- exclamó la chica acercándose a nosotros -¿Quién es ella y qué hace aquí?- me señaló

-¡Wooo!- exclamé tomando su mano mirando el magnifico anillo que llevaba puesto -¡Un Viviane Westwood¡Es realmente genial!

-¿Quién eres?- me preguntó de mal modo quitando su mano de golpe

-¡Oh¡Lo siento!- me sonrojé –Me llamo Nagase Kaede…

-Kaede es amiga mía, ha venido a vernos, está interesada en nuestra banda

-¿Eres algún tipo de caza talentos o algo así?- me preguntó la chica cruzando los brazos con mirada severa

-Bueno yo…

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó alguien con voz risueña justo detrás de nosotros

-¡Uf¡Estoy realmente exhausto!- exclamó otro chico -¿Qué sucede?

-Kaede, ellos son Shin y Nobu, chicos, ella es invitada mía- explicó Yasu

-No la quiero- dijo Nana –Que se vaya, solo estorbará en el ensayo

-Hola chicos, me llamo Kaede, Nagase Kaede- dije mostrándoles mi tarjeta de presentación

-Na… ¿Nagase Kaede sama?- preguntó uno de ellos asombrado -¿En verdad eres Nagase Kaede sama?

-Omite el sama- sonreí avergonzada –Tú debes ser Shinichi ¿cierto?

-Si, es un verdadero placer conocerte en persona- me dijo besándo mi mano galantemente

-Shin¿acaso conoces a esta chica?- preguntó asombrada Nana

-Todos los que pertenecen a una banda y los que sueñan pertenecer a una saben de ella, ella es quien maneja las presentaciones de muchas bandas en Tokio… conoce los mejores lugares- dijo emocionado

-¿Eh?- exclamó asombrado el chico rubio que debía ser Nobuo -¿Entonces estás interesada en los Black Stones?

-Algo parecido- asentí

-No es justo- exclamó Shin -¿Cómo es que Yasan conoce a tanta gente influyente?

-¡Es cierto, Yasu¿Dónde la has encontrado?- preguntó Nana de forma acusadora

-¡Lamento llegar tarde!- la voz de una chica ajetreada interrumpió el momento como caída del cielo -¿Eh¿Qué ocurre?- dijo mirando alrededor -¿sucede algo?

-Hoy tenemos otra invitada- dijo Yasu cortés

-Tu debes ser quien todos llaman Hachi- sonreí -Soy Nagase Kaede, es un placer conocerte- le extendí la mano a manera de saludo y ella dudó un poco mirando a Nana para después tomarla y estrecharla

-Mucho gusto, Kaede san- sonrió la chica

-Omite el san, por favor

-Bien… vamos a comenzar- dijo Nana de mal humor y Yasu reaccionó de inmediato colocándose tras la batería, saqué mi grabadora de bolsillo y la encendí

La música comenzó a escucharse y sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar, sin embargo lo que realmente me atrapó y me llevó a otro mundo fue la voz de Nana, me quedé como hipnotizada, en un mundo dónde lo único que existía era esa voz, esa imagen y una chica que pretendía ser dura, convirtiéndose en la persona más vulnerable y pequeña del mundo ante un gigante de enormes proporciones llamado Nana…

-¿Verdad que son buenos?- preguntó emocionada Hachi y yo solo atiné a asentir mientras ella tarareaba la siguiente estrofa que Nana cantaba con fuerza y sonreía.

El ensayo fue impresionante, me moría de ganas por verles tocar en vivo, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, no podía contenerme más mientras los veía guardar sus instrumentos y charlar entre ellos, me levanté de un brinco y grité.

-¡Los Black Stones se presentan el viernes en el Athena Club!- sentí las miradas de todos sobre mi persona, traté de controlar el sonrojo y el temblor de mis piernas y lo único que pude hacer fue liberar un suspiro

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Nobu que fue el primero en reaccionar

-No juegues con nosotros- dijo Nana molesta tomándome por el cuello de la chamarra lista para golpearme, pude verla de cerca y era realmente bonita

-No estoy jugando- dije retirándole la mano con delicadeza –Hablé con el dueño del Athena Club y he conseguido una fecha para ustedes

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó Yasu –Pudiste decírmelo esta mañana

-Esta mañana aún no lo sabía, me han confirmado después del almuerzo

-Pero el Athena Club es uno de los mejores escenarios de la ciudad ¿cómo es que has podido hacer eso?- preguntó Shin mirándome asombrado

-Tengo mis métodos

-¿Y esto cuánto nos va a costar?- preguntó Nobu de mal modo –He escuchado que les cobras a las bandas que representas

-Para ustedes el servicio es gratis- dije –únicamente el Athena me va a pagar- expliqué –es algo que le debo a Yasu

-Te dije que encontrarías la forma- me dijo saliendo del estupor y me sonrojé

-¿Se puede saber qué hay entre ustedes?- preguntó Nana molesta y Yasu puso cara de circunstancias

-Nada que deba preocuparte- dijo Yasu y de nuevo sentí esa ligera opresión en el pecho

-Debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer- dije dando la vuelta tropezando con la bolsa de las compras que había hecho

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hachi ayudándome a levantar -¿te hiciste daño?

-Estoy bien- dije ofreciéndole un intento de sonrisa –por cierto…- le entregué la bolsa a la chica –esto es para ustedes, te veré luego, Yasu; fue un placer conocerlos a todos

Salí del lugar, en cuanto crucé la puerta eché a correr hacia fuera del edificio, cuando estuve fuera me detuve un poco a recobrar el aliento, puse mis manos en mis rodillas resollando un poco, sentí que alguien ponía una mano sobre mi hombro y me asusté un poco.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz de Yasu me tranquilizó –Puedo llevarte a tu casa si gustas

-No hace falta- le dije –estoy bien, además tengo trabajo que hacer

-¿Representarás hoy a alguna banda?- me preguntó –Es lunes ¿trabajas toda la semana?

-Si, debo reunirme con un grupo- mentí –está cerca de aquí así que caminaré

-¿Es en serio lo del Athena Club?- preguntó intrigado

-Es en serio- le dije bastante seria, eso había dolido, Yasu no confiaba en mí –puedes comprobarlo si lo deseas- le dije sacando la tarjeta del gerente del lugar

-No es necesario, solo creí que…

-Comprendo- dije tratando de evitar que siguiera hablando –disfruten la noche, me retiro- dije viendo que todos los demás salían del edificio

-¡Espera!- dijo Hachi dando unos pasos hacia donde estaba –Nosotros vamos a celebrar un rato¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-Me encantaría- dije serena, esa chica podía convencerme de cualquier cosa –Sin embargo, aún tengo algo de trabajo y mañana tengo escuela

-¿Qué?- exclamó Nobu asombrado -¿Aún vas a la escuela?

-¿Es tan extraño?- pregunté

-¿Cómo haces para sacar todo a la vez?- preguntó Shin curioso –Yo abandoné la escuela…

-Es fácil cuando te organizas, además… dicen que el que quiere, puede- dije suspirando –no les quito más su tiempo, chicos, supongo que ustedes también tienen que trabajar mañana…

-Espera… ¿Por qué has comprado todo esto para nosotros si no pensabas quedarte?- preguntó Nana suspicaz

-Me pareció un buen detalle- dije evitando mirarla –supongo que fue mi manera de presentarme

-Por lo menos déjame pagarte el taxi- me dijo Yasu –vives lejos y es tarde, además amenaza con llover

-No es necesario- le dije –ya has hecho suficiente por mí, te llamaré para decirte los detalles de la presentación… oyasumi- me despedí, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar metiendo las manos a los bolsillos mientras escuchaba los murmullos a mis espaldas.

Caminé toda la noche, estaba asustada, molesta y triste, me asustaba sentir esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Yasu y en Nana, me sentía molesta porque a pesar de todo Nana me había impresionado de verdad y me sentía triste porque sin importar cuanto me esforzara, nunca iba a poder ser como ella…

No recuerdo en qué momento la lluvia comenzó a caer, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, el cabello mojado me pesaba y el flequillo me tapaba los ojos y hacía que me mojara la cara, me lo hice a un lado con la mano y me sentí desorientada por un momento, miré el reloj, era casi la media noche, volví a mirar alrededor y pude darme cuenta que aún me faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a casa, saqué una paleta de mi bolsa, la desenvolví y me la llevé a la boca dejando caer el envoltorio roto y arrugado…

-------- ---------

No soy Ai Yasawa, tampoco soy una gran escritora pero espero les haya gustado este segundo capi, hemos visto poquito de Blast, pero próximamente veremos más a nuestros adorados personajes… si gustan enviarme un comentario, una sugerencia, o algo así, acepto cebollazos, men… titas, tomatazos y todo lo que se les ocurra, hasta maldiciones


	3. Capítulo 2: Inseguridad

**Little Pain, Little Proud **

**By Atabik San**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Nana no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ai Yasawa y Konami (si no me equivoco). Recuerda hacer por lo menos 30 minutos de ejercicio al día.

**Capitulo 2: Inseguridad **

Estaba en clase esperando a que mis compañeros terminaran el ejercicio que el profesor había dejado, me había puesto al corriente durante mis descansos y en mi escaso tiempo libre. Recordé la noche anterior y aunque me había resfriado un poco, sentía que la noche había valido la pena. Yasu no exageraba cuando describía el enorme potencial de su banda; saqué de mi bolsillo mi grabadora, me puse los audífonos y comencé a escuchar la grabación de ese ensayo.

Nuevamente, la voz de Nana me llevó a un lugar muy lejos de ése salón de clases, era un lugar en dónde sólo eso existía, esa voz y esa mujer… por un momento la imaginé toda vestida de blanco, con unas hermosas alas blancas en su espalda… pero no, ella no podía ser un ángel; ¡a menos que los ángeles cantaran punk!

Ese pensamiento absurdo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, noté que el profesor estaba sobre mi cuaderno mirando mis notas y mi ejercicio, me miró y sonrió.

-Nagase San, puedo comprobar que estos ejercicios son muy sencillos para usted, pero ¿me haría el favor de apagar su música mientras está en mi salón de clases?

-Lo… lo siento- le dije sonrojada

-Pase al frente a resolver el primer problema, demuéstreles a sus compañeros que un par de días fuera del aula no hacen mella en sus conocimientos

-Hai- le dije tomando mi libreta para resolver el ejercicio en el pizarrón

Sabía que algo como eso no me favorecería ante mis compañeros, jamás fui muy aceptada entre ellos, y el hecho de que los estudios se me facilitaran más que a los demás y el escaso tiempo libre que me quedaba para socializar, no eran, que digamos, grandes alicientes para que se acercaran a mí.

-¡Eh! ¡Ka-chan!- una voz varonil detrás de mi me hizo girarme, un chico alto, de grandes proporciones, más no gordo, más bien musculoso, con barba de candado y una cabellera alborotada –¿en dónde te habías metido estos días? He estado buscándote

-¿para qué me buscas, Yagari?- pregunté intentando sonar fastidiada

Toga Yagari, el "delincuente" de la universidad, famoso por salirse de clases, corregir a los profesores y hacerla de "chico rudo", también por acosarme por los pasillos… en realidad es la única persona de toda la escuela con la que puedo mantener una conversación de más de tres segundos; sobre todo porque sus conocimientos en el campo de la música son realmente vastos.

-bueno, he estado un poco sólo sin ti en éstos días, además escuché que ayer ha venido alguien a buscarte

-¿Y?- ahora si estaba intrigada -¿qué con eso?

-Bueno, he visto las pintas de ese sujeto, yo que tú, me andaría con cuidado, quién sabe qué tipo de sujeto sea

-Ninguno de cuidado- le dije seria –no hay de qué preocuparse

-Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo, muñequita- me dijo un poco más serio, intentando hacerse el duro –no soy perfecto, pero… no quiero que pases dificultades, por lo tanto sabes que estoy para cuidarte…

-Puedo cuidarme sola, Yagari- le dije intentando no sonar desagradecida –pero te agradezco la oferta y la tendré en cuenta

-¿Saldrás esta noche?- preguntó el chico -¿necesitas compañía? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, me agrada acompañarte a tu trabajo y… no me gusta que andes sola por las noches

-Entiendo- le dije serena, mirándolo al rostro –sólo… permíteme hacer una llamada

Me aparté un momento del chico e hice una llamada, luego de unos minutos me volví hacia él que me miró expectante.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó impaciente

-Ne, To-kun- le llamé divertida -¿qué tanto sabes de Punk?

-¿Punk?- su rostro fue realmente un poema

Llegamos al lugar del ensayo y tomé el móvil para llamar a Yasu, en eso estaba cuando la voz de Nana a mi costado me hizo dar un respingo. Toga se puso en alerta.

-¿Otra vez tú?- preguntó con fastidio prendiendo un cigarrillo, noté su guitarra a su espalda -¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres? La dichosa presentación es hasta el viernes ¿no?

-Necesitamos hablar sobre ello, hay muchas cosas que arreglar antes de que puedan presentarse…

-Eso puedes verlo con Yasu, yo no me meto en esos asuntos, yo sólo salgo a cantar… ¿por qué el perro guardián?- me dijo señalando a Toga detrás de mí

-No es un perro guardián- le dije ligeramente ofendida –él es Toga Yagari, es como mi socio y ha venido a acompañarme, To kun, ella es Nana Osaki, la vocalista de la banda

-Mucho gusto- dijo el chico extendiendo una mano para estrechar la de la chica, quién lo miró un momento para apagar su cigarrillo y entrar al estudio ignorando olímpicamente al chico

-Entren- dijo Nana –si se van a quedar es mejor que no hagan mucho alboroto

Nana sacó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes, mientras escribía en una libreta y tarareaba la melodía, pude verla ahí, sentada con un lápiz en la mano y una guitarra en la otra, enfundada en una minifalda negra con sus botas, el cabello negro cayendo suavemente sobre su rostro, se veía hermosa y de nueva cuenta, un dolor punzante comenzó a hacerse notar en mi pecho.

Fui sacada de mis cavilaciones por un fuerte ruido de tambores, Toga había tomado unas baquetas y tocaba en la batería, lo que pude reconocer como el inicio de Pain Killer de Judas Priest

-¿Qué rayos…?- exclamé mirándolo pero la voz de Nana interrumpió lo que iba a decir

-¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo?- dijo la chica mirándolo cómo si fuese un bicho raro

-¡Es Painkiller!- exclamó asombrado, mirándola como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-No tocamos eso- dijo ella –además me estás interrumpiendo, has hecho que me desconcentre y ahora ya no tengo inspiración para terminar con esto

-¿qué se supone qué haces?- preguntó burlón Toga acercándose a la chica y su cuaderno -¡vaya!- exclamó -¡así que también escribes tus canciones!

-¿En serio?- pregunté asombrada sin atreverme a acercarme

-Pues claro, mi banda no toca nada que no sea propio, no nos haremos famosos colgándonos del trabajo de otros

-¡genial!- exclamé y Toga iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por las voces de varios chicos que llegaban en ese momento

-Kaede- saludó Yasu en cuanto me vio –has llegado temprano- dijo casi sin énfasis

-Si- asentí –Yasu, quiero presentarte a Toga Yagari, es un buen amigo mío y casi es como mi socio- le dije señalándole al chico

-Un placer- dijo Yasu extendiéndole la mano al chico –Yasushi Takagi- se presentó –ellos son Nobuo Terashima- señaló al rubio que estaba con Hachi –Shinishi Osaka y ella es Komatsu Nana

-Un placer chicos- dijo Toga saludando con la mano

-Bien… ¡basta de charlas!- exclamó Nana -¡a lo que venimos!- se levantó y se puso detrás del micrófono, todos tomaron sus lugares después de arremangarse y comenzaron a tocar, Toga se quedó de pié escuchando atentamente, mientras yo volví a perderme en la voz de Nana.

Pero… ¿qué era lo que tenía Nana? ¿Qué era eso que me provocaba esa ensoñación cada que la escuchaba? De pronto me sentía pequeña, indefensa, sentía que todas las artes marciales del mundo no podrían en contra de una mujer de ése calibre, sentía que mis calificaciones impecables ensombrecían al lado de su talento, que ella y su sola presencia podían trapear el piso con mis habilidades para hacer negocios, que su carisma inundaba cualquier lugar que ella pisaba sin importar que tan grande o qué tan famoso pudiese ser…

-Kaede- la voz de Toga me sacó de mis pensamientos una vez más -¿estás bien?

-¿Qué?- le pregunté un poco confundida -¿decías algo?

-Te preguntaba si ellos harán su presentación dentro de poco…- me dijo mirándome de un modo extraño

-El viernes, en el Athena- le dije y abrió mucho los ojos

-¿Cuándo empezaste negociaciones con el Athena?- me preguntó intentando no levantar la voz

-¡Ven aquí!- le dije tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo del lugar con la mayor discreción y rapidez que pude

Hablé con él un rato, me miró asombrado y sonrió de forma extraña, había algo en su mirada que no pude descifrar, de pronto me miró y preguntó algo que yo no quería responder.

-¿Cómo supiste de ésta banda? ¿Ese chico, Takagi kun, tiene algo que ver con ello?- se dio la vuelta y esperó mi respuesta sin mirarme

-Si- le dije girando el rostro, apenada –digamos que… me hizo un pequeño favor y…

-¿Un favor?- se sorprendió –No estarás volviendo a…

-¡No!- exclamé exasperada. Toga sabía todo acerca de mi pasado, puesto que él también tenía una historia un tanto "trágica", misma que me contó unos días después de conocerme

-¿Y bien?- me presionó para que le contara

-Pues… verás…- le conté todo lo que había pasado, el motivo de mis faltas a la escuela y el cómo conocí a Yasu, omitiendo que me sentía MUY atraída hacia él, que no quería sentirme así porque obviamente él tenía una relación con Nana y si mencionaba a Nana, tendría que mencionar lo pequeña que la chica me hacía sentir y… por más confianza que le tuviese a Toga, había cosas que prefería guardarme para mí misma…

-¿Todo bien?- la voz de Yasu me hizo dar un respingo

-Si- le dije más seca de lo que en realidad pretendía – sólo tenía que hablar algunas cosas con Toga antes de nuestra reunión

-Sobre la reunión- comenzó Yasu –Nana se niega a hablar de negocios, ella quiere que lo hables sólo conmigo

-No tardaremos, además necesito que toda la banda esté presente- le dije

-Veré qué puedo hacer- me dijo un poco pensativo

-Dile que la bebida corre por nuestra cuenta- dijo Toga sacando el móvil de su bolsillo –supongo que no puede negarse a eso

-Se lo diré- dijo Yasu en tono serio mirando detenidamente al chico

Después de un rato, Nana accedió a ir con nosotros y el lugar que yo tenía en mente cambió drásticamente, gracias a Toga, no tuve que pensar mucho en dónde hacerlo, pues yo tenía pensado hacer la reunión en una cafetería conocida, Toga contactó a uno de sus amigos, dueño de un bar, quien le dijo que tratándose de mí no tenía ningún problema en prestarnos las instalaciones y facilitarnos las bebidas.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Jungla!- dijo divertido pues el bar se llamaba "La Jungla" en honor a la canción de Guns n' Roses "Welcome to the Jungle"

-¡Qué peculiar!- dijo Nana observando el lugar que estaba lleno de afiches de la banda y de Axl Rose, las portadas de sus discos y varios acetatos colgados a modo de decoración

-Este lugar me da miedo- dijo Hachi cubriéndose en la espalda de Nobu

-Tiene estilo- sonrió Shin

-Muy glam- dijo Yasu y Toga sonrió divertido

-El dueño es muy amigo mío, le encanta esa banda- sonrió

-¿Y bien?- urgió Nana sentándose junto a la barra

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo un hombre saliendo de detrás de la barra haciendo que Nana diera un respingo que casi la tira de la silla -¿Qué desean tomar?

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó Nana agresiva tratando de ocultar su sorpresa

-Slash- sonrió el tipo satisfecho –en realidad me llamo Kyo, Ueno Kyo- sonrió –y soy el propietario de éste lugar

-Kyo- llamé con cara de circunstancias

-¡Ka chan!- exclamó corriendo a mi encuentro -¡es un placer como siempre tenerte por aquí, eres bienvenida cuando desees!

-Gracias, ¿qué te parece si nos das una ronda de tu mejor cerveza?

-Especial para Ka chan y sus clientes- sonrió y tomó su lugar tras la barra, Toga se recargó de espaldas a ésta.

Discutimos algunas cosas y salimos ya tarde del lugar, Shin y Nobu hicieron muy buenas migas con Toga, Yasu se encargó de llevar a Nana y a Hachi a su casa, mientras Shin y Nobu se iban a casa de éste último.

-¿Te irás sola?- me preguntó Yasu muy serio pues Toga se había quedando a ayudar a Kyo a limpiar

-No- le dije serena –To kun me llevará a casa

-¡Ah!- exclamó casi sin ánimos –En ese caso, supongo que está bien, nos veremos mañana en el Athena, por cierto… ¿hice algo malo?

-¿Qué?- le pregunté sorprendida –Has estado un poco seca conmigo ésta noche, tal vez hice algo que te molestara o…

-No, ¡para nada!- le dije asombrada – nada de eso, quizá sólo estoy un poco cansada, he tenido que ponerme al corriente con la escuela y eso me ha quitado un poco de sueño

-Pero… ¿todo bien con nosotros?

-Si…- le dije confusa

¿Nosotros? ¿Desde cuándo había un "nosotros"? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Eso último me había tomado por sorpresa y había quebrado el escaso autocontrol que había logrado mantener, afortunadamente, él subió al taxi apresurado por Nana y eso evitó que viera mi rostro y todo lo que en ese momento reflejaba, que a decir de Toga era demasiado.

-Él te gusta ¿cierto?- me preguntó mi amigo mientras bebíamos el resto de nuestra cerveza recargados en la barra

-Si, pero… está lejos de mi alcance- le dije suspirando y recargándome en la barra con expresión derrotada

-¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó intrigado

-De que nunca seré suficiente para él, no mientras la tenga a ella- dije bebiendo de golpe lo último de mi botella

-_- / -_- / -_- / -_- / -_-

**N/A: **Disculpen a todos la tardanza al actualizar, simplemente las cosas cambiaron mucho, entre la universidad, la familia, las relaciones interpersonales, el trabajo y la falta de ordenador, realmente no encontraba tiempo para sentarme a escribir... o a transcribir todo lo que ya he escrito, espero tener más tiempo. Gracias y disculpa por la espera.


End file.
